The Education, Training and Outreach Core will be directed by Tomalei Vess, PhD. Dr. Vess is the Associate Director for Education, Training and Academic Development in Duke's Institute for Genome Sciences and Policy (IGSP), and is extremely knowledgeable about the educational and research opportunities available at Duke, especially those related to genomics. In addition, in Dr. Vess'previous position as Assistant Dean for Graduate Student Development at Duke, she worked with units across the campus to facilitate educational opportunities for graduate students. This campus-wide knowledge will be especially useful in formulating plans to engage students from many disciplines to our interdisciplinary center. Dr. Cook-Deegan, grant PI, wall also provide guidance for this core, and will be particularly involved in mentoring students and in helping them develop s researchers. Prof. Dame will assist with this Core;she has been a faculty member for several "ELSI" courses aimed at first-year students, and teaches Genetics &the Law at the law school, and mentors students who are particularly interested in the "Law" part of ELSI. The Education, Training, and Outreach core has four major budget elements: support for personnel (Vess, Cook-Deegan, Dame);an educational opportunities fund for trainees;support for a graduate to conduct summer research, and for an undergraduate student to participate in the IGSP summer research program each year. Dr. Subhashini ("Shubha") Chandrasekharan, a former CpG postdoc who has moved up into the research career track, will advise the students and postdocs in this core. She is not budgeted in this core, but will remain engaged with the journal club that she helped establish, and of which she is an important part. Many elements described in this core are available to CpG personnel through IGSP or Duke-wide programs. Most of the graduate and undergraduate students who conducted research for CpG 1.0, through the summer or academic year research programs, were covered by non-CpG funding sources, such as the HHMI undergraduate research training program, an NSF undergraduate training grant to IGSP, and departmental and interdisciplinary training grants for graduate students from NSF and NIH. The requested budget would cover one graduate student and one undergraduate each year, but there are likely to be more Students than this participating in CpG research with other funding sources, in effect using CpG as their "laboratory rotation," or in some cases, their dissertation topic.